Report 1614
Report #1614 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Traps Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 4, traps will decay over time. Problem: There is a very large time cost to maintain control of traps in areas relevant to conflict events. This is exacerbated by how Avenger works with traps. You need to declare to disarm or trip any traps on Prime controlled by another player that's online, unless the traps are in territory that player is enemied to. This incentizes staying online all the time so that other players can't remove your traps without declaring. R: 0 Solution #1: All traps change to 'unowned' after an hour. They won't hit anyone, but can be disarmed or tripped by a Tracker. Further, traps in player-org territory controlled by a member of that org don't become unowned. R: 2 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, remove the need to declare to disarm traps. Second, have damage from traps not be assigned as from a specific player, to avoid giving status if you die to a trap and remove the proccing of masochism when someone trips a trap you own. R: 1 Solution #3: Delete pits. Player Comments: ---on 2/8 @ 18:08 writes: I tried to achieve a compromise between the various positions of the Trackers I've talked to. Solution 3 is a serious suggestion, but not my favoured one by long shot. I like pits in theory, they're just a pain to get fun for everyone. Solution 3 would essentially be an admittance that it's too hard to get right. Tracking would still have a lot of uses without pits. ---on 2/9 @ 01:15 writes: I prefer solution 3. Tracking already has decent stuff for 1v1, especially compared to what the alternatives in the org specific terts give. While pits can be used to be very annoying in 1v1, I don't really see them contributing to kills in these situations. Darts are much more effective imo. This leaves pits as really only dominating and promoting fortress battles. ---on 2/9 @ 02:42 writes: I'm actually a proponent for deleting pits, but if that's an unpopular option, I'd prefer to instead limit the number of traps a person can maintain (5, 10?) and/or have them drop upon death. ---on 2/9 @ 20:14 writes: I have said both jokingly and in all seriousness to delete pits for a long while. Currently Tracking is a skillset that everyone refers to as "Pits", with good reason. I stand by the opinion that deleting the pit based traps would open up the other traps to not only be used, but adjusted in quality/design as needed. Removing Pits also helps lessen the Fortress Meta and makes combat focused on personal/group ability more than who fell in the hole that we can kill the fastest. So I whole-heartedly throw support behind Solution 3. ---on 2/10 @ 00:25 writes: Now that there's just one trap per room, the difference between Trip and Disarm is pretty minimal-- might as well make Disarm just not require declare at this point (I think I objected to this under a previous report due to time differentials, but it's -far- smaller now). I will say that I would prefer the other options vs. just deleting pits, but I'm not rabidly opposed to it. ---on 2/12 @ 01:06 writes: I support 1, long as org-owned territory lain traps are indeed left alone (home field advantage and all, and rather difficult to lay traps after a raid's already started). Though will honestly say I'd support #3 the most, on a personal note. ---on 2/12 @ 17:20 writes: Support for all three solutions. Would also support the suggestion by Kaimanahi, but I'll leave the actual decision up to those people who actually use Tracking, as this is definitely a big change for them. I think moving away from this is a good idea, though. (less fortress!) ---on 2/16 @ 02:18 writes: I don't think pits are that bad now that you can only have 1 per room. Tbh, I'd rather pits just decay/disappear after an hour, but flipping to unowned is fine ---on 2/16 @ 05:59 writes: I voted my support for all 3 but I think the more measured response is to try sol. 1 and 2 first. ---on 2/16 @ 06:30 writes: Support for all three. ---on 2/16 @ 22:13 writes: Pits certainly need some adjustments. I think solution 1 removes the eternal pit war problem and lets battles start on neutral ground, which is great. It also lets people still have tracker conflict and battles over area control on a limited scale an hour before something. Preparation giving an advantage is not a bad thing here. I'm opposed to solution 2 as it would remove the kill credit from pit damage kills. Solution 3 has merits: I'd be okay with removing them entirely with some caveats. Pit skills are a major chunk of the tracking skillset, and removing them all would make way for some new and exciting trap types and/or upgrading the other trap types into something more useful in general. Trackers have considerable need for a non-active (requiring prep is fine) ability to work in conjunction with knighthood in keeping a target in the room. If pits get removed, most of that ability is lost and trackers suffer a significant tool to keeping someone in the room which would need to be compensated for going forward. ---on 2/28 @ 20:54 writes: Thinkings further on tracking, if solution 3 is implemented, solution 1 needs to be also implemented on all other trap types so that trap wars don't happen for hours over thousands of rooms.